The use of water hoses in the art of firefighting is well known. Water sprayed onto a fire extinguishes the fire and saturates the surrounding area, thereby impeding the spreading of the fire. Since most fires occur in areas that are not close to a water supply, the water supply must be brought to the fire location. This is accomplished by using one or more fire hoses. The typical connection of a fire hose line is to attach it to a fire truck that is in proximity to the fire. The truck is then, in turn, connected to a fire hydrant which provides the source for the water. The distal end of the fire hose is connected to a nozzle that is adapted for spraying water at a variable quantity and rate that is suitable for the fire being fought. There may be more than one hose used, in which case each is connected to the end of the other. The scope of the present invention is that it is intended to be used with hand lines that are typically 1.5 in. to 1.75 in. diameter fire hose lines or with 1.5 in. or smaller forestry lines. Such hoses will be collectively, but singularly, designated simply as “hose” or “hose line” throughout this application. The hose line is typically fabricated of a flexible material. This is to allow the hose to expand when filled with pressurized water, during which the hose line assumes a substantially round or oblate cross-sectional configuration. When the hose line is not filled with water, it flattens out and has virtually no cross-sectional opening in it. In this flattened state, the hose line is able to be rolled into a substantially more compact coil. This coil can then be stood on end, in a concentrically layered and wheel-like fashion.
A common hose line length is 50 ft. and may have any number of lengths coupled together and is deployed from the fire truck for firefighting operations. Forestry lines can be 100 ft. in length and many similarly have any number of lengths coupled together. During its deployment from the bed or deck of a fire truck, the hose line is pulled and laid out on the ground, in line with other like segments of hose line and in a generally straight and flat position. The hose lines are connected and then pressurized with water, the end of the hose line being fitted with a nozzle. After use, the hose lines must be collected, drained, transported back to the fire truck and re-stored on the deck of the fire truck for later re-use.
This inventor has previously devised a patented apparatus for draining, winding and transporting large diameter hoses of the type described above. That device is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,683 and includes a frame and retractable handle. The frame is movable by virtue of a pair of wheels attached to the bottom-most portion of the frame. The frame is configured such that the center of gravity of the frame, and of the frame and a coiled hose line situated on it, is located directly above the wheels. The frame includes a number of horizontally disposed rollers that facilitate removal of the hose line coil from the frame when the hose line is being re-stacked onto the fire truck. The frame also includes a guide bar to assist in maintaining the hose line coil in an upright position during transport. The frame also utilizes other features and attachments.
Notwithstanding the advantages of the aforementioned patented device, this inventor believes that there is a need for an additional compact and portable apparatus that facilitates the winding-up of the hose line into a coil and allows the coil to be easily removed from the apparatus when winding is completed. What is also needed is such an apparatus that will accommodate hose lines of varying diameter and length, will be lightweight and relatively compact, and will be easy to use in the field.